masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Minotaurs
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = * |defense = |resist = * |hits = |abilities = +20% To Hit Large Shield }} Minotaurs are a type of Normal Unit. This unit is unique to the Beastmen race, and may only be created at a Beastmen town, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain an Armorers' Guild for this to be possible. Minotaurs are some of the strongest Normal Units available in the game. Their Melee Attack is quite powerful, and often enough to completely wipe out other Normal Units. Minotaurs can comfortably take on enemy low-tier Fantastic Units, and with some Experience can also engage enemy mid-level Fantastic Units with some success. Minotaurs are very tough, and carry Large Shields which further protect them from Ranged Attacks and several types of Special Attacks. Finally, they are quite Resistant to enemy spells. Minotaurs will almost always have at least one Experience Level by default ("Regular"). This makes them even stronger than described above, and they'll just keep getting stronger as more and more Experience is accumulated. Minotaurs require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description A Minotaur is a strange hybrid between a man and a bull. It is bipedal, but walks on hooved feet. Its torso is human, muscular and hairless, but its head is bovine - including two great, sharp horns. Minotaurs do not carry weapons, instead attacking with their powerful fists and charging at their enemies in bull-like fashion. Being larger and stronger than any human, they can cause significant damage with their brute physical strength. Minotaurs operate as part of the Beastmen's army, forming its most offensive arm. In real-world Greek Mythology, a Minotaur guarded the Minoan labyrinth and killed any who dared step inside. It was eventually defeated by the great warrior Theseus. Minotaurs are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties Minotaurs rely on their great physical strength to deliver one of the strongest Melee Attacks available to any Normal Unit. Each Minotaur attacks with . Since Minotaurs are normally created with an extra , this is increased to . Furthermore, Minotaurs possess a To Hit bonus of . All told, this attack can be expected to deliver no less than per '''Minotaur, on average. This is such a strong attack, especially with both Minotaurs attacking together, that it poses a serious threat even to mid-tier Fantastic Units. With additional , Minotaurs can not only wipe out entire Normal Units, but may decimate low-tier Fantastic Units as well with surprising ease. Defense Properties The Minotaurs' thick hide provides them with a Defense score of - on par with steel plate-mail armor. This blocks an average of from any attack, and thus confers good protection from weaker Normal Units, but is not enough to protect them from the kinds of heavy-hitting targets they normally contend with. Fortunately, Minotaurs are very healthy creatures, possessing each, for a total of per Minotaurs unit. This means that even damage that gets through their armor will still need to slowly chip away at the Minotaurs' health. Furthermore, Minotaurs are equipped with Large Shields. These bestow a Defense bonus of against certain types of attack: * * * * * Extra Defense will block more incoming damage, making Minotaurs highly-resistant to the above attacks. With further Experience, Ranged Attack units will be hard-pressed to get any damage through this much armor. Finally, the Minotaurs possess a rather-high Resistance score of by default. Again, since Minotaurs are almost always created with at least one , their actual initial Resistance score will likely be . This is enough to confer good protection from Curses and other ill effects, and with further Experience can end up making the Minotaurs completely immune to a handful of effects, as they cross the threshold. Other Properties Minotaurs move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Basic Strategy Minotaurs are some of the strongest Melee Attack Normal Units in the game, and some of the most survivable. They are primarily used as a heavy weapon for tackling enemy Fantastic Units, high-tier Normal Units, and even well-equipped Heroes. Minotaurs have few options for finesse - They are neither fast nor versatile. When the battle begins, the Minotaurs will usually head straight for the strongest target on the battlefield and attempt to take it out as quickly as possible. If no such targets exist, the Minotaurs will usually head for any concentration of enemy units and take them out one-by-one. If a single unit of Minotaurs is not strong enough to take out an enemy Fantastic Creature or Hero, two or more Minotaurs will likely do the trick. Alternatively, bring in Ranged Attack units to whittle down the enemy's strength before or while the Minotaurs engage it. Though Minotaurs are significantly expensive, they will prove a strong addition to any army. Ability Overview +20% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every attack. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Large Shield * This unit receives a temporary Defense of against all types of Ranged Attacks, Thrown Attacks and Breath Attacks. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Minotaurs improve as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in a Minotaurs unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Minotaurs are unique to the Beastmen race, and thus may be produced in any Beastmen Town. A town must contain an Armorers' Guild to be able to produce Minotaurs. Should a town lose an existing Armorers' Guild, it can no longer produce Minotaurs until replacement structures are built. Note that this building requirement means that Minotaurs produced in towns will always start as "Regular" troops (one free Experience Level), giving them a small but significant bonus above the default unit strength. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Minotaurs may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. '''Minotaur Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Beastmen